Over It
by zabini91
Summary: It had been exactly seventeen days, three hours, and twenty seven minutes since Harry had asked her out. Everyone had expected that she loved Ron all these years, but she didn’t feel even close to ‘in love' with Ron . . . or did she?


Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room and reveled in the events of the past weeks. It was like it had all been a dream and she didn't want to wake up.

It had been exactly seventeen days, three hours, and twenty seven minutes since Harry had asked her out. She had secretly been in love with Harry since second year, and she couldn't believe he felt the same way. Everyone expected that she loved Ron all these years, but she didn't feel even close to 'in love' with Ron. He was hurt when he found out about Harry and Hermione, but eventually he accepted it, and even started dating Lavender. Ginny says it was just to make her jealous, but Ron knows she doesn't feel that way about him, so Hermione just shrugged it off as gossip.

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a creaking on the stairs behind her. She turned around to see Harry heading down from the boys' dormitories. Smiling she stood just as he was walking over to the couch. When she reached out to hug him, he just grabbed her hands and pulled her down onto the sofa.

"We should talk" Harry said solemnly.

"Okay, sure. What about?" Hermione asked happily. She loved her late night chats with Harry. She had learned so much about his past and his dreams from doing just so.

Harry took a deep breath and spat out, "I think we should break up"

Hermione's smile faded away and was replaced with a look of rage. "What?" she yelled, "Why?"

"I . . . I think I'm in love with Ginny" he admitted. Hermione ripped her hands from his grasp and stood, running towards the girls' dormitories. "I hate you!" she yelled before running to the top of the stairs and slamming the door behind her.

She flopped down onto her pillow and let her tears fall freely. Of course, she thought, how did I not see it?

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey!" Hermione said through the telephone. It was winter vacation and Hermione had decided to call Harry at the Dursley's to cheer him up._

_ "Hermione!" he yelled, sounding surprised, "Um, what have you been up to?"_

_"Just skiing with my parents, but it's pretty boring, I'm always falling." She laughed, adding the last part so he didn't feel bad about being stuck at the Dursley's._

_She heard Harry laugh and then shush someone before replying, "Well, that sounds fun"_

_Hermione paused, she had just said it wasn't fun, hadn't she? "Um, Harry? Who else is there?" she asked._

_"No one," he replied quickly, "It's just Hedwig, she was trying to catch a moth"_

_"Oh, um, okay." She said unsurely, "Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

_"Yeah, sure" he said distantly. Hermione clicked the phone off and looked at it strangely._

_END FLASHBACK_

_I'm over your lies _  
_And I'm over your games _  
_I'm over you asking me _  
_When you know I'm not okay _  
_You call me and I_  
_And I pick up the phone_  
_And though you've been telling me, I know you're not alone_

Hermione stayed in bed for three whole days, crying. She had Lavender bring her homework to her, and had Pavarti turn it in for her. She really thought Harry loved her, and it broke her heart that he didn't.

During the fourth day, Hermione realized that Harry had never loved her, and all the signs pointed to it. He had lied to her, cheated on her, and even put her down. She had realized it on some level, but never wanted to believe it.

_FLASHBACK_

_"What? I failed?" Harry yelled in shock._

_"I'm sorry, Harry. I should have helped you more." She apologized, resting her hand on his shoulder to comfort him._

_"Whatever. I might as well have gone to Ron for all the help you gave me." He grumbled, shoving past her._

_END FLASHBACK_

Hermione sat up in bed, put on some fresh clothes and makeup and waltzed out of her dormitory. Everyone looked up as she walked into the common room, as she hadn't been seen for days. Even better, she thought happily, now everyone can see how over him I am.

She smirked as she walked up to the chair Ron was sitting in. She could feel Harry's eyes on her as she stood and waited for Ron to notice her. As soon as he did, he jumped up out of his chair and stood in front of her, "Hermione! Where - " he started, though stopping when he saw the mischievous look in her eyes. "'Mione . . ." he said cautiously.

Hermione smirked and grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulling him closer and pressing her lips against his. She felt his change as he tensed, then relaxed, wrapping his arms around her waist 

and deepening the kiss. An eruption of cheers sounded around the common room and the two separated, Ron blushing tremendously.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw that Harry was now standing and glowering at the pair. He probably would have charged over to them if Ginny wasn't holding him back by his shirt. Hermione turned and smiled at him before grabbing Ron by the hand and pulling him up to the boys' dormitories. As they walked into the door a horde of cat-calls and whistles came from the Gryffindor guys and Ron's face became an even deeper shade of scarlet.

"Hermione," he started, but Hermione cut him off with another kiss, placing her arms around his neck and playing with his ginger hair as her tongue begged for entrance to his mouth. He granted it and threw five years of pent up passion into that one kiss. Once out of breath, Hermione decided to end it, and took a step back.

"Ron," she started, "Will you go out with me?" she asked "shyly". If he said yes, her plan would work out perfectly and Harry would be walking the road of jealousy for a while. She looked up at him with pleading eyes and could already see the answer on his face.

"Yes" he almost yelled, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her passionately.

_Oh and that's why _  
_ Your eyes . . . I'm over it_  
_You're smile . . . I'm over it_  
_Realized . . . I'm over it, I'm over it, I'm over . . . _  
_ Wanting you to be wanting me _  
_No, that ain't no way to be _  
_How I feel _  
_Read my lips _  
_Because I'm so over . . . _  
_(I'm sorry)_

The one possibility that hadn't even crossed her mind when she first made the plan was that she would actually fall for Ron Weasley. The boy she had only ever seen as a brother had now become a kind, loving, passionate, sexy man that she had never seen before.

She was currently cuddling with him on the couch in the common room and all she could think about was his strong arms holding her protectively against him. She had been truthful and told him how much Harry had hurt her and he promised that he would never do that.

And so far, he hadn't. He was so different from Harry; where Harry was demanding, Ron was patient, where Harry was distant, Ron was loving. It was an entirely new experience.

What was strange, was that Hermione had once admired Harry for all of these qualities, when it had been Ron who had possessed them the entire time.

Ron sat up quickly when he heard Harry barge into the room, causing Hermione to fall backwards onto his lap. "Sorry, love" he said quickly, helping her up and caressing her head where it had collided with his knee. "It's okay" she whispered back, eyeing Harry suspiciously as he stood rooted in front of her.

"May I help you?" she asked after several minutes of staring at the boy. "Can I speak to you?" he asked, adding, "In private?" while glaring at Ron. She looked over at Ron and saw him nod and give her an encouraging smile. "Sure" she replied, standing and following Harry out of the room.

_Moving on _  
_It's my time You never were a friend of mine _  
_Hurt at first a little bit _  
_But now I'm so over _  
_So over it_

As soon as they reached the safety of the corridor, Harry pounced on her, covering her lips with his own. Hermione quickly pushed him away and looked at him angrily. Harry growled and shoved his hand through his hair angrily, "I get it, okay? I know you only dated Ron to make me jealous, and it worked. Are you happy now?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, I am, but I'm not going out with you. I love Ron now."

"What?" Harry yelled, causing his voice to echo along the empty hall, "Since when?"

"Since I realized he possessed all of the qualities I stupidly thought you had" she replied simply, "He's the man I always thought you were. I loved all the qualities; I just had the wrong man"

Harry glared at her. Seeing the anger in his once entrancing emerald eyes caused Hermione to step back quickly, running into the wall. He advanced on her and slapped her across the face, "You little slut!" he yelled, raising his hand for another shot.

Having heard the entire exchange, Ron rushed out into the corridor and grabbed Harry's wrist before he could hit her again.

"I think you should leave" he said calmly. Harry turned and glared at him before resting his flaming eyes on Hermione. "What happened to loving me?" he asked. As her reply she pulled a scrap of paper and scribbled some writing on it.

"Here" she said, handing him the slip of paper, "This should answer it"

Having said this, she grabbed Ron by the hand and pulled him down the corridor, leaving Harry alone to contemplate her answer.

_I'm over your hands  
And I'm over your mouth_

_Trying to drag me down and fill me with self doubt_

_Oh, and that's why your word . . . I'm over it_

_So sure . . . I'm over it  
I'm not your girl . . . I'm over it, I'm over it, I'm over . . .  
Wanting you to be wanting me  
No, that ain't no way to be  
How I feel.  
Read my lips.  
Because I'm so over it_

On the slip of paper, Harry read the small excerpt Hermione had written;

"_**Moving on **_**  
**_**It's my time **_**  
**_**You never were a friend of mine **_**  
**_**Hurt at first a little bit **_**  
**_**Now I'm so over **_**  
**_**So over it"**_


End file.
